Caged Hearts
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: There is a place were bad is separated from the good. The good thinks the bad is the worst. The bad think the world is at fault. And when the truth comes to earth, you will understand... The bad is just another unlucky good. Miku x Luka and another pairings.
1. My New Life-style begins

_There is a place were the bad is separated from the good. The good thinks the bad is the worst. The bad think the world is at fault. And when the truth comes to earth, you will understand... The bad is just another unlucky good._

Miku x Luka and another pairings.

-0-0-0-

Have you ever heard of ' _Vocaloid_ '?

No? Yes?

Please let me tell you.

It's a school in Crypton City. But it's not really _in_ the city, it's on an island near the city. The only transportation available to reach the city is a ship.

Their is no communication between the city and the island.

Because the island is itself, the school, but that's not a convincing reason and probably stupid.

The school is actually a community, but more of a school. So it's a school.

I will tell you everything about the school's details.

The island, or the school consists of:

A Teaching Building.

Dorms.

Cafeterias.

Huge Shopping Street.

Parks, or entertainment places in general.

To cut it short, the school had everything a normal city would have.

The dorms are very expensive-looking. The doors are gold while, the floor is silver. The beds are king sized and the bathrooms are made of lavish rocks.

Every dorm is for two people and there are two dormitory buildings.

Now let's head for the cafeterias. There is the west cafeteria, a very simple cafeteria; simple wooden tables and chairs and simple menus, nothing expensive.

Then there is the east cafeteria, unlike the west cafeteria, it has a very breathtaking surroundings such as the sea and the wide green park. Even the furnishings are perfect. The chairs are relaxing and the tables are sleek.

Now for the shopping street. Considered as the only shopping place; it's a long street filled with everything imaginable. Anything and everything, will be found there.

The park is a calm place with wide, green grounds that easily refresh the mind and its thoughts. A perfect place for friends to hang out or to go alone and take a rest.

There is also an entertainment place, which there are a lot of.

And now we finally come to the school building, a very clean and neat place. The hallways are always quiet and clean. Everything is glowing from cleanliness.

But everything described so far about the school building, cafeteria, dorms and other places are on the right side, while on the left side everything is actually the opposite.

Sorry, did I lose you there?

Let me explain, every place in the island, every corner and every alley is devided to two sides by huge, tall poles, just like those found in jail. The two sides are impossible to meet, well they can see each other but there is no way to touch the thing on the other side, well, without teleportation.

I know what you're thinking, "Why? Why are there two sides? Why is there no communication to the city? Why is there such a place?"

I will answer every question.

It's a place that take kids who were abandoned or have nowhere to go, and they are raised to become the best version of themselves.

The good kids are separated from the bad ones. Were the good ones reside on the right and the bad ones on the left. The goal is to make the bad kids good and the good better. But the head of the school is having a problem. While the good kids are getting better, the bad ones seem to only get worse.

The head of the place cut the communication off from the outside world so the kids may think that this is the only place and they won't try to escape. But what the Head didn't want to think about is that he was limiting their freedom. The Head, apparently, is a very smart man who always do things with a reason.

The staff raises kids until the age of 18 and graduate, or simply start their new life outside the island. But the Governor, a name the Head is called, was unsatisfied that the bad people graduate even worse than at the start.

So he arranged a meeting, invited all the workers and said, "We need to do something about this case."

"I think it's better if we just made them into one side." One of the workers nervously said.

"No!" The governor yelled, "That will just pollute the Right kids."

"Right..." The worker said in defeat.

"Governor, Can I speak my thoughts?" A female worker said.

"Go ahead."

"We first need to try if this will work or won't. We will take a left kid and pair him or her with a right kid, we will instruct the right kid to show the left kid the correct ways of everything."

"That..." The governor halted and rubbed his chin, "Is not a bad idea."

"Right?" The female worker smiled.

"I know..." The governor clapped his hand. "We will take the worst three kids and put them with best 3 kids-"

"G-governor that's too risky-"

"Don't you dare cut me off!" The governor yelled causing the worker to bow in apology. The governor cleared his throat and continued, "The 3 best kids are smart, they know what they should do and when to do. But I must admit, the worst 3 kids won't be easy to lead." The governor smiled, "It's a test of our best 3 students, one could say."

"But governor." A male worker raised his hand. "Who's side are we testing the idea in?"

"To put the good kids in the left side will be a big danger to them, so the other way around."

-0-0-0-

Right in the middle of the "classroom" there are huge, tall poles cutting the classroom down the middle into two halves. The right students are focusing on the teacher's words and taking note of everything while the left students are either asleep or doing some shitty art on the table, it's just the same routine. Nothing new.

"Hatsune-san, do you think you can solve this problem?" The teacher kindly smiled.

"When is she unable to." One of the left students sighed.

Hatsune Miku, stood up quickly, and turned her sight at the girl who spoke, Miku looked at her with her stern teal gaze and said, "Thank you." arrogantly.

"I can't stand her." The left girl sighed while itching her blonde hair.

"Kagamine-san, please be kind to your classmates." The teacher said.

"Shut up hag!" Kagamine Rin sighed.

"Sorry Hatsune-san, we kept you waiting." The teacher smiled at Miku.

"It's fine," Miku smiled and answered the question correctly.

"As expected of our best girl." The teacher smiled and continued the lesson.

"Hey Meiko." Rin called the girl behind her.

"Hmm?" The girl behind her didn't seem to pay attention.

"Meiko!" Rin called harshly.

"What!" Meiko said as she stopped looking at the book.

"Sorry but don't tell me you are reading the lesson." Rin said disgusted.

"Oh! This?" Meiko let the book fall to show what she was actually reading, "A hentai manga, its awesome!"

"Haha, seriously!" Rin chuckled.

The bell rang.

"You have gym class next, please go straight to the dressing room." The teacher said before going out.

Rin and Meiko walked to a sleeping pink-haired girl. "Hey Luka, wake up, gym next."

"Uh..." Luka hardly opened her eyes.

"Seriously! You were sleeping since first period." Rin laughed.

Luka slightly smiled while looking at Rin with her deep blue eyes.

"Miku-chan, are you okay." A blue haired boy approached Miku.

"Yeah, don't worry Kaito-kun."

"Listen," a blonde boy approached them, "Don't give a care about Rin-san, even though she is my twin sister, believe me, I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

"Yeah Miku-chan, don't worry about the left siders."

"Thanks, but I'm really okay." Miku smiled.

"Alright then we will head to the boys' changing room, see you later." The two guys disappeared and Miku sighed. She looked at the left siders, Rin and Meiko just went out, there was only Luka, the worst of them all, Miku wondered why the worst, she never seen her doing anything worse than Rin and Meiko. She is either sleeping or not around. Miku kept staring at the pink beauty, really a mystery that Miku found her beautiful.

It seemed like Luka noticed Miku's stare, she quickly turned her sight to the right siders and looked directly at Miku's eyes. Miku jumped a little and ran outside the classroom. Luka shrugged and muttered 'weird' under her breath before walking out.

-0-0-0-

At the Dressing room.

-Miku's POV-

Changing in front of the left siders is really the worst, why is everyone changing so calmly, I mean look at the those two Left siders, they are absolutely checking us out. They are girls yet they act like that, girls need to be elegant, these two acts like filthy men.

I just need to go out fast, so I changed pretty fast like I always do to get out as fast as possible.

I walked to the gym and waited for the right siders to finish, so we can start the lesson. But today we didn't get anything new, all we did was warm up, but the screams of the left siders are really annoying, every time I look over there, someone is being hit by the teacher, of course they are causing trouble. unbelievable. I know our gym clothes are black shorts and white shirts but the left siders wear really short shorts and show their stomach by tying the shirts, they are unbelievable. There are men too, its shameful for girls to show skin!

"Excuse me" A teacher said while he was walking inside the gym. "The students I will call their names, please follow me outside," he looked at the paper in his hand and started, "Left siders, Kagamine Rin, Sakine Meiko and Luka Megurine."

Of course they got into trouble, duh!

"Right siders, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku."

Huh?! Me too?!

Me, Kaito-kun and Len-kun followed the teacher outside while the left siders took their own door to get to the hallway, the hallway was separated in two through the middle like every other place.

"This is the Governor's orders," he started, "In order for a better future of the school, the Governor came up with this idea." He gave us the papers.

It says, "the right siders will take care of t-"

Wait... What?!

"What is this!" Rin-san screamed, well, I cannot blame her.

"This is as you read it." The teacher said. "Now right siders," we looked at him giving all of our attention to him, "Since you are the top 3 students, we figured you'd get a full mark like any other test, so we changed something." Oh God, this doesn't sound good, "you get nothing from exams, instead your grades will be determined by how much the left sider has changed, okay?" Not good, of course not okay!

"And us?" Meiko-san asked.

"Nothing is written here," the teacher said and I can hear Meiko-san cursing under her breath.

"Okay, Let me announce the pairs." The teacher cleared his throat. "Shion Kaito," the teacher Looked at Kaito-kun, I can see him fidgeting, I touched his shoulder to calm him down, he sounded like he will explode any minute. "With Sakine Meiko."

"Fuck." Meiko-san sighed.

He looked at Meiko-san scared but managed to say, "I hope we get along well." Who was he lying to? He knew he would never get along with a left sider, thats for sure. They are the devil itself.

"Kagamine Len, " the teacher said, "it's your duty to look after your sister in the first place; you are paired up with Kagamine Rin."

Rin-san looked at him and gave him a killing look, he gulped and quickly looked away. Poor guy. But wait, there is only one person left.

Luka-san? No, of course not. Even if she was the only one and is surely to be paired with me, it's still hard for me to believe, damn it.

"Hatsune Miku, please take care of Megurine Luka."

I looked at the deep blue eyes that looked back into mine, I couldn't avert my eyes, I wanted to but it was hard to. There is something in those eyes that makes me not want to stop looking, I feel like I'm melting. Fuck, I need to snap out of it.

"Pleased to meet you." I bowed. Even though I hate them, it's in good manners to greet properly, and I'm a right sider, I should at least be better than the filthy left siders.

Luka-san looked back at the paper in her hand completely ignoring me, she... She completely ignored me. Rude!

"Now please follow me." The teacher said.

"Now what?" Rin sighed out of annoyance.

"I will transfer the left siders to the right side." W-wait.

The left siders halted. And so did we. He is kidding right? There is no way. Do they not realize what the left siders may do to us. Did the Governor go insane!

"Are you insane?!" Rin spoke my thoughts.

"Just shut up and follow me." We did as he said so. Followed him nervously, quietly.

I can't believe the left siders are going to come to this side. They will make us uncomfortable to say the least. They are going to break through our privacy, our side!

Just the thought of being able to touch them makes me disgusted. I mean just to think that Meiko-san will be able to touch my hand, disgusting.

My eyes fell on Luka-san, what if she touched my hand, strange, I don't feel disgusted... Miku! Snap out of it. It's just because you don't know her very well, she is just like them all anyway, probably...

Aaaah! Damn it.

We finally arrived. Finally! I felt like I would explode from my thoughts.

The teacher walked to a huge-iron-chained door and started unlocking the locks. Now that I think about it, this is my first time coming to here, this place feels strange.

Once the teacher opened the door, he motioned for the left siders to enter. Once they did, the teacher locked the door and put the chains back. He opened another door that looked similar to the last door but it was on our side. The left siders came out from it and stood right before us.

Holy shit! They are actually here! On our side.

"There is a special 6-person dorm made specifically for you. After school, the teachers will show you to it. Good luck with the task, right siders." And with that he left. He left us all alone. Alone with the left siders.

"God! Meiko the ground is slippery." Rin-san ran and slides on the ground. "Hahaha, this is fun." She is an idiot I've gotta say.

I felt strange so I averted my eyes from Rin and looked at Luka, she walking towards me. Shit, she is coming my way, what do I do?... Do I run? No of course.

Before I could do anything Luka's finger poked my cheek, and she left it there as she kept staring at it.

"E-excuse me?" The hell is she thinking about?

"Ah..." She pulled it back. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." What the hell is she talking about?

"Luka, hurry." Rin-san and Meiko-san called for Luka-san. She walked to them and I can hear what she said.

"As I thought, they were soft!" I blushed, she said my cheeks were soft, but did that mean that she was thinking about finding out long enough that she couldn't help herself but to touch them?

"What?" Rin-san didn't know what Luka was talking about, as I figured.

"Lets go explore, come on!" Meiko-san said and the three ran away.

There was silence for a while... Now what?

"Now what?" I said.

"They left." Len-kun shrugged.

"Should we let them?" Kaito-kun asked.

I don't know, what am I supposed to do? If I woke up now on my bed, I will be very thankful, this is all is like a dream. The left siders are on our side. One of them actually touched me, while long ago there was a rumor that said a left sider was making out with a right sider, I couldn't believe that a left sider could actually be a meter close to a right sider and now, I actually got touched by one... I'm definitely dreaming, but my heart is pounding so hard for some reason and that's what is making me feel. It's not a dream but I can't help not believing it.

-0-0-0-

 **I've had this idea in my mind for a long time. I have two ongoing stories that I must finish but I couldn't hold the excitement and wrote a new one!**

 **Anyway, I will be really glad if you shared your thoughts of this story with me, like really, really glad. Because I really like communicating with my readers, I mean that way is nice you can know the writer and I can discover my mistakes and correct them.**

 **And also, big thanks to Erika The Witch, he/she helped me a lot with the grammar mistakes and everything. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Until Next Chapter ^_^**


	2. My First Girl-Friend

Normally I don't update fast but I couldn't hold the excitement thanks to a review I read.

sadly they didn't write their names on the review, I wanted to say Thanks, a lot. Im happy you like my stories.

here goes the 2nd chapter, have fun :)

-0-0-0-

-Miku's Pov-

Aaaaand here we are in the principal office along with the left-siders. Kaito-kun and Len-kun, and I don't even know why, I was just called here with Kaito-kun and Len-kun; the left-siders are already there when we arrived. And to tell the truth, I feel in danger while the left-siders are here, there is no telling what they might do.

The principal took off his glasses and looked at us with a very stern gaze that caused me to shiver. "Explain yourselves right-siders." His voice sent fear and in the same time confusion. We didn't do anything, honestly.

"Us?" And at the same time, the left-siders said in unison, "Them?"

I don't freaking know the hell is going on. Did the left-siders do anything? But it hasn't been an hour yet? What happened?

"Well," he stood and walked to Rin-san, he looked down at her then rested his hand on her hair forcefully. "Your little friend punched a teacher." so that what happened, she punc- WHAT! SHE PUNCHED A TEACHER! SHE FREAKING PUNCHED A TEACHER! But wait... What that got to do with us.

Rin-san sighed, I want to be the one to punch _her_ , what's with that attitude, My heart just jumped out of it's place and she is calmly sighing.

"Look bald-head." B-bald-head! She is gonna get into horrible trouble, I mean its only natural, given the look he is giving her. "It was just an accident, she is being over dramatic."

"Honestly, you should've seen her face." Meiko-san whispered to Luka-san, I can hear them clearly since I was close to them, I doubt the Principal heard.

"Who?" Luka-san asked, damn it, she rarely talks, but when she does... Kya! Her voice is so sexy...

Wait.

SNAP OUT OF IT!

I'm sure if I get to know her properly I won't say these words anymore but her voice is just so- DAMN IT!

"The teacher! She ran to the Bald head almost crying, _This student does not deserve to be on the right side,_ she said it as though she just broke up from her boyfriend." Meiko-san laughed, properly remembering the teacher's face.

Well, the teacher got a point; they don't deserve to be on the right side. It hasn't been an hour yet and look, a problem already.

"Where were you anyway?" Meiko-san whispered curiously to Luka-san

"I got lost."

"Lost? You could've asked anyone the way!"

"I tried." Luka-san scratched her neck, "They keep running away before I can say a word."

"They properly think you trespassed to the right side, you're too popular for your troubles anyway." Meiko-san jokingly elbowed Luka-san's side and signaled Luka-san to look at Rin-san.

"You..." The principal sighed after Rin-san's long explanation that I heard nothing of. "The one at fault here is the right-siders." He sat back down sighing. Okay, How is this our fault exactly?

"But sir, I don't understand, did we do anything wrong?" Kaito-kun saide with manners, it really make me see the difference between them and us. Bald-head? He is the fucking principal, show some respect, damn it!

"No." He sounded sad, well, for us. "But this is your responsibility. I mean 'they' are your responsibility."

"We are no one's fucking responsibility!" Rin-san yelled, she sounded angry, but over this?

"Yes you are." The principal yelled in return, I could tell he doesn't like her, and I'm sure this is not the first time they have yelled at each other. "If you do something wrong, their grades will drop, and if you caused some other people trouble, then it's their responsibility that they couldn't watch over you, I mean, we didn't put you on the right side without considering the fact that you will cause serious troubles, and that why you have these right-siders to look after you."

Well, if they knew already that they might cause troubles, then why the fuck did they put them on our side? We can't handle them at all! And did I just hear that my grades would drop? My god... I seriously will be repeating a year.

Rin-san's eyes are red for some reason and I'm annoyed now even more, I'm the one who should be angry, you cause my grades to drop or wait, is it only Len-kun who's grades will drop in this situation or what?

"Now you are treating us like dogs!" She yelled, loudly that I felt my heart gonna stop, she can be so scary. "Dogs for these ugly-smartass-right-siders?" Ok, now I am angry.

"Excuse me." I stepped in; I can't stand this girl. "Please consider the fact that you are only a dog that collects grades for me, got it?"

"Wha..." She put her hands above her head with wide eyes, "You can talk back now, can't you?"

"Stop it you two!" The principal yelled.

We looked at each other for a second. I can't stand this girl. Then we said in unison looking the opposite way, "I can't stand her."

The principal sighed, "Look, I will let this one go since it hasn't..." He sighed again, "...been an hour yet. Okay? But that doesn't mean you will get away with it the next time."

"There won't be a next time." Len-kun said nervously, "I promise."

"Then that's good to see you confident Kagamine-san." Confident? What confidence? Len-kun is shivering like he was hit by electricity. "Alright, I'm busy and you've already taken half my time, please," he motioned us to leave. We walked outside and once we did we all sighed of stress. I can't believe they got away without trouble. And me fighting with the brat in front of the principal! What was I thinking? I'm not like that at all.

"Look guys." Kaito-kun said attracting our attention but I know he meant the left-siders because he was looking at them, "Could you please, just please..." He scratched his hair, "Stay near and out of trouble?"

"Why is that?" A fast-reply from Meiko-san. Well isn't it obvious why...

"So we don't repeat a year!" I said arrogantly. Well, I don't mean to be arrogant, its just that I talk like that, well, in front of people I cant stand, that is.

"Refused," Meiko-san said.

"Kindly," Luka-san continued with a small smile at the side of her lips.

"And why _is_ that?" This time, we need the answer.

A teacher stepping in cut off "We do-" from Meiko-san.

"The left-siders?" He asked. They nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you your dorm."

"Is it after school already?" Len-kun yelled surprised.

"Y-yes." The teacher replied surprised by Len-kun's sudden yelling.

"Wow, How much did we stay in the principal office?" Len-kun looked at Kaito-kun, he shrugged. Anyway we followed the teacher, in our way, everything made me realize something as I walk in the hallway.

First, the floor, I didn't notice that the left-siders have some cigarette thrown on the ground, probably because I avert my eyes from them; they are disgusting to look at anyway.

Second, the walls, lots of unspeakable words written and many unbelievable things strewn about, It's really hard to look at.

Third, well, this is not happening everyday. And maybe, starting today it's gonna be a habit. The left-siders are looking at us in disbelief, I cannot blame them, It's hard for me to believe it, even now. As for the fellow right-siders, wow! I've never seen the hallway empty before. And with the left-siders shock, it's quiet, unbelievably quiet.

And... Luka-san has been staring at me for quiet a long time now, the hell she want and you (heart) calm down, its not like she will kill me. She closed the distance between us, oh god, oh god! She held my arm and pulled me closer then closed her mouth to my ear, fuck! What does she want?

"Do you see the left siders." She said, she wasn't questioning. I nodded anyway.

"They are properly looking at your ass." She winked. Don't worry, don't worry, I was talking to my mind but it wont stop screaming. But I'm disgusted a little, what's with that?

"W-why?" Really? Why? What did she mean by saying people are checking your ass! Congrats Miku, now you are known as an idiot in Luka-san's dictionary.

Luka-san and I walked slower than the others, we were the last, and that gave her an opportunity. I saw her hand moving, slowly she groped my ass. W-w-w-w-w. "Hey!" I whispered in anger. The hell she did! I swear she is not getting away wi- huh? She showed me her hand, red, with blood obviously. My cheeks turned all red. The heat is burning. Oh my god, what bad timing.

"Want my help?" Luka-san smiled at me, oh I know there is something behind that smile, it sounded normal but I doubt it is.

"No," I stepped away; she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I insist." She winked. "Teach, we are using the bathroom, emergency!" She said before motioning for me to walk before her. I can see Rin-san and Meiko-san winking at her, wh-what was that?

Once we entered the nearest restroom, she opened the door and stepped a step outside, "I will go and bring you something from the nurse." Is she nice or is she acting nice, because she is not on the worst 3 students for no reasons.

"I don't need your help!" I yelled, I doubted her assistance; I didn't want to take the risk. "I never even asked for your help."

She smiled. I gulped. "Alright then. I will follow the others, you walk through the hallway with all eyes on yo-"

"Okay, okay." I give up. It's too embarrassing. I can't trust her but there is nothing I could do. Is there?

"What do you say?" She smiled. I'm starting to hate that smile.

"Umm..." Damn it, I don't want to. "Just go already."

"Is it that hard?" She smiled. "Cause I won't go otherwise."

Aaah, fuck it, "I need you help."

"No." She closed the door and walked closer to me. "I'll do anything, please help me." She winked.

"Alright, alright." I sighed, its not that hard I suppose. "I'll do any-" OH, OH, OH, WAIT! Anything, my ass! She was planning something. I knew it. "I'm not saying that."

"Alright," she shrugged. "I will catch up with the others." No, no, wait! Just before she exit and tugged her shirt while looking down, the heat rushing to my cheeks, It's shameful, I don't want to say it, but I don't want people to see me this way either. "I'll do..." Damn it, its so hard, my tongue is heavy for some reason.

"Do what?" She smiled. That smile is so hot to the point it's making me feel bad.

"I'll do any..." Damn it tongue, move it, my stomach started to hurt as well, "Do... Anything,"

She tilted her head to the side; I gulped and continued, "Please help me." Fuck, I said it. Miku, beare what's coming to you. You said you will do anything for the worst person in here, don't expect something light. You may be a maid and will be properly showered with hard work. You may be a toy, she will use whenever she is angry to punch and kick, and you may be-

"Perfect." She smiled and held my chin up with her finger, closing her face to mine, I knew what was coming, I'll have to bear with it, I said 'anything' after all, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the kiss. But then I heard laughter; I opened my eyes wide in shock when I saw Luka-san laughing.

"W-what!" I felt bad; I hate it whenever people laughed at me.

"Hilarious." She wiped her tears. "Your face was hilarious."

"S-shut up." I looked away, someone saying my face is hilarious! That's not a laughing matter. It's rude!

"You know..." Her laughed died and only a smile remained, "I wasn't going to kiss you anyway." She said that and my jaws dropped. I completely made fun of myself, I'm definitely an idiot in Luka-san's dictionary. I'm surely sure!

My cheeks were red, and I think it cant get redder. She noticed then chuckled.

"I don't like to disappoint you." She kissed my cheek so fast I didn't have the time to process it in my mind. After that she left.

What about the 'anything' matter? I doubt she forgot. I slowly touched my cheek where she kissed me; her lips are so soft. What the hell is this girl? She keeps smiling, I mean she is in the worst 3 students; she should go ahead and beat the crap out of me. Well, I'm glad she didn't but still I don't understand at all.

-Half an hour passed-

Where is she? Wait, I KNEW IT! She ignored me, she was acting nice, she wasn't going to hel- oh here she comes.

"Where the hell were you?" I yelled at her, staying in the restroom for half an hour is gross.

"I got lost." She said while walking closer to me.

"Lost! This is your reason for everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said to Meiko-san, half an hour ago that you 'got lost'." She smiled, damn it she is not taking this seriously.

"It may not look like it but I have a bad sense of directions." She kneeled so she can be my height. "You said anything." Damn it. Forget this please. "Its because of you guys that I'm away from my girlfriends-"

"What!" I couldn't hold myself, Girlfriends! She is into girls? And worst of all 'Girlfriends' there is an 'S' there, how many exactly! And is that why Meiko-san and Rin-san winked earlier, oh my god!

She laughed, "Surprised? Though you are not my type," Well, I'm relieved. "But you will have to stand in place of my girlfriends." She smirked, my jaw dropped.

"Wait, wait." I put my hands up defensively in front of me, "stand in? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Like," she walked my way, lowering my defensive arms gently, then she gently and slowly bushed her lips into mine, Oh My God! She kissed me, "Like kissing," she opened her mouth and forcefully opened my mouth using her tongue and then she let it dance inside, then our lips parted, I can feel something cold in my stomach, I looked down, The fuck! She is sliding her hand in my shirt; I can feel her cold hand reaching my breast, shit! Why don't I push her, I feel like I can't do anything. Like I shouldn't. "Like feeling you." She said in a sexy voice, I couldn't melt anymore; my heart is beating like crazy. She squeezed my breast and gave me a deep kiss, then she pushed me into a wall forcefully and pushed her knee between my legs, she put more pressure, it's making me feel funny. "And like fucking you." Stop it, stop it, stop already! My pride!

I pushed her away from me, I can see her knee is covered in red from my, well, whatever. I slowly left my fingers to touch my lips, she freaking ate me, the kiss is so deep, my clothes is a mess, and yet she is standing there, frowning! Fuck, she is frowning; please I would like the old smile!

"You said you would do anything." So fast, her face was inches apart from mine.

"Yes, b-but this is too much!" Forget being a maid, or a toy. This is hell, standing in, as a girlfriend for a left-sider, is really hell.

"There is no limit to 'anything'" she kept frowning. I can't describe how scary she looks right now.

"I know but..." I looked away, cheeks heating and heart beating faster. They said, control the left-iders, well, who is controlled right now? Shit!

"I don't accept no." She smirked; somehow I prefer the frown right now. "Now, let me get you another skirt, where is your room?"

"Sorry, but I don't like to waste time describing for someone who have a bad sense of directions." She giggled.

"Is there anything you can do?" She smirked.

"Umm..." Damn it I don't know.

"Wait here." She said before running outside. What the hell is she planning to do.

Soon, she came back while holding a boy's shirt and holding the boy himself. She stood before and said, "Say thanks." She smiled.

The boy looked beaten, what the hell did she do, "what did you do?"

"Nothing, Just borrowed his shirt."

"Just bo- oh god." I walked to the boy. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"

"HEY!" Luka-san yelled and I swear I just wet myself. "Don't apologize!" She looked angry, so angry I can't keep my gaze straight. "Leave." She kicked the boy's butt, he ran outside shirtless. Now she glared at me, I gulped. Why is she so angry?

She walked to me and took a strong grip of my shoulders. "You are my girlfriend, right?" I nodded, I hate it but I said 'anything' after all. "I don't want my girlfriend to be someone without pride!"

"This is not a pride matter, its called manners." I yelled back, damn from where did this courage came from and I'm sure I'm gonna regret it later, "And if I'm with no pride, just don't make me your girlfriend."

She smashed our lips together strongly. It hurts. "Lu- Luka-sa-" i finally managed to push her away. "You are my girlfriend either you like it or no." I nodded out of fear, I don't want to be beaten like that guy. Good for me. If she makes me her girlfriend, then I won't get beaten up and she may actually keep Rin-san and Meiko-san's hand away from me, but hey! Who's gonna keep her away from me.

"Here you are!" Rin-san walked in, "the teacher sent me because you took a lot of time." I tied the boy's shirt on my waist preventing Rin-san from noticing the red.

"Yeah, lets go." Luka-san said walking to Rin-san.

"How did it go?" Rin-san winked at Luka-san.

Luka-san chuckled and walked out. Leaving me alone with Rin-san.

"Is that a boy's shirt!" Rin-san shouted, damn this girl is noisy.

"Y-yeah, so what?" I don't know how to explain.

"Tell me." She came closer and whispered. "What happened?" Why the hell is she whispering, there is no one beside us here.

"Why are you talking like this?"

"Aaah~ I'm bored." She sunk to the ground, then she jumped back up. "Hey, hey, hey." I looked at her surprised by the sudden change of mood. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Where somewhere?"

"Tell me, where is the park?"

"The left side of the school building, not much of a walk." Once I said that, she gripped my wrist and the next thing I knew, we are running in the hallways.

"Luka, we are going somewhere." She said to Luka-san who was waiting us outside as we continued running.

"B-but the teacher must be waiting for us and and..." I gulped, I haven't changed my skirt yet.

"And?" She said as we continued running.

I broke free from her grip; she looked at me and frowned.

"Whats wrong with you, lets go, I'll sho-"

"That's not it." I sighed. "The reason I have a boy's shirt around my waist is-"

Before I continue, she peeked under my skirt. "Ooooh! DAMN!" She said as loud as she can be, she is really noisy.

"H-hey!" I covered myself and walked few steps back.

"I know." She winked at me. I feel something bad is going to happen. She turned towards the fence that parts the two sides, and then she shouted as loud as she can "LEFT-SIDERS!" In a minute, almost half the left-siders collected, wow!

"Rin! Hey Rin! whats up? Need something now?" They all said. I suppose this is a habit?

"CLOTHES!" She yelled, half of them ran to get some, wow!. "EMERGENCY TOWELS" the other half ran away. E-emergency towels! Pfft! Oh my god! I cant. I laughed. "What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Oh, well." She shrugged. "If you need anything, just scream 'Left-siders' if they don't come, say 'Rin's calling'" she smiled, I smiled back nervously. "Try."

"What! Now?"

"Yes." Her smile is so nice, even though we were fighting everyday in class.

"I don't need to." I really don't, it's embarrassing after all.

"Do it, don't worry, you can do it!" She said patting my back.

That's not it, really! This girl is an idiot. But I think she won't shut up unless I do it. "Al-alright." Man, This is going to be embarrassing. I looked at the left side, and said quietly, "Left si-"

"NO!" She yelled. "Louder!"

I said a little bit louder, just a little bit. "L-left s-"

"NO NO!" She kicked the ground. "Louder!"

I actually said a little more loudly. "Left-siders."

"More." She looked hilarious begging me to raise my voice.

I said almost screaming, "Left-siders!"

"More, do it more louder, like you are begging to be fed."

"Le- wait, what?" The hell is she talking about.

"You didn't get it?" She smiled nervously while itching her hair. "J-just say it louder."

I think she just got excited; does she love to be fed? "Left-siders."

"Listen. Do it as though you are jumping from a cliff, a very high one." She said and motioned me to close my eyes.

So I closed my eyes and took a long breath, imagining, I'm above a cliff, under the cliff is pointed rocks, I'm going to jump, I'm jumping, The wind is hitting me hard, no one is going to hear me, "LEFT SIDERS" I yelled, harder than Rin-san I think, "RIN-SAN IS CALLING." And in just a few seconds, the left-siders collected around the fence. I got shocked and pinned myself towards the wall away from them, they look like zombies spotting a human, scary!

"Sorry guys, its just a test." She motioned for them to go away. They did, and then she looked back at me and smiled wider than ever, "You did great, girl you can talk back and you can SCREAM!" She threw herself at me, giving me a tight hug. I blushed, what the hell! Why? A left-sider is hugging me, oh, wait, I was just kissed by a left-sider!

But I've gotta say, I don't hate it. She stepped back and chuckled.

"I like you," she said, my heart skipped a beat, "So let's be friends." She grinned with pink cheeks, she is so cute damn it!

But to be friends with a left-sider? I mean I've never had a girl friend, because I was so smart, people distanced away from me, only Kaito-kun and Len-kun talked to me. I'm happy enough; I mean without them, I'd have been all-alone.

"So?" She sang her word while opening her arms wide for me to hug.

I suppose, they are not as bad as I think they are- I walked to her, she wrapped her arms around me. -The left-siders, I mean.

"Say my name, Miku." She said Miku, she freaking said Miku! Well, I mean the left-siders never used honorifics. But still, being called only Miku is nice.

"Rin-san" I said, she was still hugging me. I can hear her laughing.

"Say only Rin." She said warmly. The warmth I get from this girl's hug is comforting.

"Rin-chan, that's only for now." I said.

She hugged me tighter, She is happy, I know. I've never known the noisy girl I always fight with has this side. "Okay," she hugged even tighter.

I can hear claps; the left-siders are watching us, since when? This is so embarrassing; I'm surprised they actually got the clothes and the 'emergency towels' as Rin-chan calls it. They passed is to us between the gaps of the tall poles, Rin-chan took them and handed them to me.

"I'll be waiting here, change and come back, let's celebrate our friendship."

"What about the teacher?"

"Fuck her, let's have fun."

"Okay," I said before running towards a near bathroom. This project is really having the opposite effect than what the governor planned, but I don't care, I'm having fun. Well expect for Luka-san's case, Rin-chan is fun, my first girl friend. I'm too excited I can't hide my smile, I look like a dork now, smiling while running on my own, oh well...

-0-0-0-

Bad friends are the best, You have fun times with them but you get fucked up in the end anyway XD

Hope you enjoyed!

Until Next Chapter ^_^


	3. She Is Not Who She Is

Luka's POV.

"Today is crazy" Meiko said as she threw herself on the bed. I couldn't agree more to what she said. It is indeed a crazy day.

After the teacher showed us around this tiny dormitory, Meiko and I took the best room available; In terms of the view outside the building, and it was the largest one. Crazy day, indeed, but I won't complain about the room. Much better than the one I was in.

"I'm positive the retard and the shota chose the room at the far right." Meiko stated. I, again, agree with her assumption. That room is the farthest from ours, Knowing how much of a pussy they are, they definitely went with that one.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I walked toward the door, slowly. In hope maybe Meiko would like to tag along, but I hear nothing from her as I've already left the room. I could use some fresh air.

As I head toward the exit of the dorm, I find Len or the "shota" as Meiko calls him. Oh Meiko, when did you ever use anyone's name? I stop right in front of him. He... Obviously wants to say something. I've always had this sixth sense where I know what someone thinks. My sixth sense is always right. Each and every time, I'm always right.

"Megurine-san..." He starts. I knew it. He wants to say something. "H-Here," He handed me a piece of paper. Oh wait, this is... some kind of form? "The teacher told me to give it to you." I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning what I have to do with it. "You, Sakine-san and Ri- Kagamine-san have to fill it out."

"Why?" He is not using Rin's name anymore? Strange.

"I d-don't know. She just asked me to give it to you. So I..." He took one long shaky breath and continued, "I don't know anything." He is way too scared. It's like I'm a monster of some sort.

"Chill little boy." I brushed his shoulder as I walked past him. "I don't bite." As I said that, I put the paper in my pocket and continued walking ahead to nowhere actually, as long as I'm outside. Outside... Can we even go there? It feels just like the clouds, you can see them but you are so far from them. Yet they look so close preventing you from giving up on dreaming about them. This place is very clean and wide, makes you feel like you are free, however that's just fake. We were always trapped here. In the middle of nowhere. Go ahead, dream all you want. I bet your dreams will never come true.

We hear a lot of the "Family" word from the teachers, though why don't we own something like that?

Family... Just saying the word. Family... People who will take your side no matter what you do. People who will never doubt you, who will love you unconditionally. Does the governor even think we need them? Does he think he knows what's best for us? Do they all even know what we want- No!... Need?

I bet they don't. Abandoned we are, yet all those right-siders live like they don't have a care in the world. How? Teach me how to live like that! When we have no one to show us warmth and love. How does someone live without family? Oh wait, I am living without one. I guess the secret is to keep dreaming of illusions. That must be it. Right Lily? Dreams never come true, Right?

 _"You breath from your stomach, then exhale slowly. Keep doing that for now."_

 _"Am I doing it right?"_

 _"Yes, now try and sing a note." ... "Perfect! You learn quickly Luka-chan."_

 _"Umm Lily-sensei, can I sing with you?"_

 _"What did we say about that? I won't allow it until you get better than me."_

 _"But you are very good. I can never be better than you."_

 _"Aww Luka-chan, don't cry now. It's our promise. Promises are-_

 _"Not meant to be broken!"_

 _"Good girl." ... "Are you hungry? You didn't eat yet, right?"_

 _"I'm very hungry!"_

 _"Aww sweetie, It's not good for you. Here eat this. You can have everything, so eat as much as you like."_

 _"I will finish it all."_

 _"Greedy. Bad girl."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Yeah, Yeah. I love you too. Now quick, eat. We have to get back to practice soon."_

You stupid, big liar!

XxXxXxX

Miku's POV.

"Why are we here?" I've never been to this part of the park before and I'm sure neither have any of the right-siders have, Since it's beyond the safe area and all, we are standing on the edge of a cliff. I never knew this place existed. The view of the ocean is very, very beautiful. You can clearly see the water's surface reflecting the clouds on the sky, Somehow, this feels amazing. the breeze is just way too calming as I can also hear the movement of the small waves. Putting all that aside I definitely don't want to jump still, The near bottom of the ground is nothing but rocks.

"There," But Rin-chan instead, points behind the wall, towards the left side. I see... graves! A whole lot of them. Lined up near the edge of the cliff. I don't recall anyone dying here, ever!

"What's that?" Scared, I let my harsh tone escape my mouth.

"Memorials." She says. "Of all the left-siders that have graduated so far."

"That's nice."

"No it's not." I turn to look at Rin-chan, confused. Sometimes, I have no idea what they think, the left-siders. It frustrates me that I can never find out whats going on inside their heads. So mysterious, So stupid at times.

"But that way you can remember your graduated friends. It's nice." I try to bring out the true answer out of her when I noticed that she wont be saying anything anymore.

"To us..." She walked forward, toward the huge poles and held them with both her hands as she kept staring at the memorials. "Graduates die."

For the first time, I thought... Rin-chan wasn't noisy. But the complete opposite.

"Once you graduate and leave this fucked up island, you never come back. We never hear anything from you. We never see you again. We are just forgotten behind this wide ocean. Isn't that just like when they die? Forgotten they shall be outside the edges of this place."

I stare at Rin-chan, speechless. I never thought left-siders think like that. Its kinda... hard to just assume they died and so stupid. I cant understand them at all. "You never know, maybe when you graduate, you will actually meet them." I try to say something to ease the mood.

"You don't graduate, You die." She sighed. Now I'm a little bit annoyed.

"No one dies Rin-chan." I let my annoyed voice show.

She sighs one more time before turning to meet my eyes, her gaze is so serious. "You don't understand." Then she walks away, toward the way back to the park. Great, Angry at this? For fuck sake.

"Wait," I call for her as I walk faster to keep up with her. "Can I ask why you brought me here?"

"You clearly won't get it." She plainly says, though her noisy tone is back.

"Do you mind explaining what I won't get?" I try to pursue for my answer.

"Forget it."

Seems like I wont get it. How can I exactly forget what I just saw? I looked at the memorials one last time before they disappeared behind the trees. Graduates die... Well. left-siders got some fucked up minds, don't they?

We kept walking in silence. Silently following Rin-chan's steps to the way back to the park. There are too many trees, one can easily get lost here. Just as soon as I saw the chairs of the park, I finally knew that we were finally back.

"I knew I would find you here." Meiko-san walked toward us.

"Are you here to visit the memorials too?" Rin-chan said with her usual smiley face. It's like I've just seen two different characters that share the same body. So hard to know which one is the real one when they both seem so real.

"No, You dumbass." Meiko-san sighed out of annoyance as she walked toward Rin-chan and suddenly pinching her ears making the poor Rin-chan jumps in her place, begging for mercy.

"Ouch, ouch ouch ouch ouch!" She keeps repeating, I can clearly see her ears turning red.

"Do you realize that curfew is in 30 minutes!" Meiko yells at her. Feels like I'm watching a mother yelling at her daughter for coming home late.

"Since when do we care about curfew?" Rin-chan manages to say with her painful voice.

"Since now! Left side rules don't apply here, you dumbass." Meiko-san sighs and then started pulling Rin-chan, never letting go of her little red ears. I couldn't hold it, I let my laughter escape. "You're too nerdy!" She looks at me and yells and I can't help it but jump and nod at her.

We kept walking towards the dormitory building with only Rin-chan's "ouch-es" filling the silence. And once we arrived at the door to the building, we saw Luka-san coming from the opposite direction of us.

"I was going to look for you too-"

Luka-san cuts Meiko-san off by whispering something into her ear that me and Rin-chan didn't get. Suddenly, Meiko-san lets go of Rin-chan and follows Luka-san inside the building. Rin-chan turned to look at me, probably demanding an answer, though I'm just as clueless as her, so I just shrugged. Then we both walked in.

XxXxXxX

Luka's POV.

Once me and Meiko entered our room, I brought out the paper the shota gave me from my pocket and gave it to Meiko.

"What is this?" She asks, while unfolding it.

"Just read it."

Finally started to read it, Meiko's eyes only grew bigger as she continued reading. After some silence, Meiko finally spoke up, "You've got to be kidding me." With that tone, I guess she is just as surprised as I was when I read it.

"Len had the same paper as well." I pointed out.

A sudden knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts, there, Rin, Miku and her two bodyguards walked in.

"You've read it, right?" Miku said, especially to me as she was literally standing in front of me, looking straight into my eyes with her so serious ones.

"I did." I answered her questioned as I waited for her to speak what she had next.

"Now I'll ask you a question." Miku sternly said, only this time she looked at the three of us, left-siders. "Do you realize how important this is?"

"Hmm," Rin folds her arms while looking at the ceiling, pretending to be thinking. "Let's see... Next week the teachers will be testing our behavior and based on us, you will be getting your grades?" She started rubbing her chin, "How important is that? Hmm..."

"I am serious here!" Miku losing her temper, started yelling at Rin-chan.

Troublesome. We have to study to pass the exam but these three can just pass it if we _act_ nice. No, not going to happen. "Look here," I point at the buttom of the paper. "Read it Miku." I smile as I see Miku reading it. I already win it. Basically this paper informs us about the exam, if we don't sign it, its means that we don't know anything about it, and we can easily skip it without getting into trouble.

Miku grits her teeth and I smile at the expression. "You don't have the right to do this." She says angrily yet maintaining her composure with me. Even though she lost it in front of Rin. She is scared of me. I know it.

I keep on smiling as I fold the paper and put it in Miku's hand. "Take care of it." One last smile for her before she breaks and started running outside the room followed by her bodyguards.

"Luka." Meiko face palmed.

"You are amazing!" Rin hit my back before walking outside, probably to her room with Miku.

"You are impossible." I can see a small smile forming on Meiko's lips before she closed the lights. She walked toward her bed and I walked toward mine.

XxXxXxX

"Meiko?" I call for Meiko, she sounds asleep but I hope I'm wrong.

"Hmm?" She answers, obviously sleepy.

"..." Strange... I forgot what I wanted to ask her. Or more like... I can't bring myself to talk about it.

"Can't sleep?" She simply says. I'm always surprised by how much she knows me. But I guess it's only obvious knowing that we've been friends since childhood.

"Yes..." I answer, my voice almost coming out as a whisper. She turns her body so she can be facing me from her own bed.

"Miku?" She simply asks and yet again, she is right.

I nod.

"You are scaring her." I know but...

"How exactly do I not scare her?" She is already scared of us anyway.

"By acting nice? If you know what nice means." She rolls her eyes and I cock an eyebrow at her statement. I hate it when she takes me as an idiot.

"I know what nice means." I replay back, anger taking over my voice.

"I was just kidding." She chuckles at me, further annoying me. "But seriously..." She throws this serious look, I know what it means. "I have no idea whats your purpose of doing that earlier but if you like someone, you don't just make them yours." She is deadly serious.

"But I can't just hang around waiting for her to find out that I like her."

"Like I said, you are scaring her. Beside you don't want her to end up just like Lil-

"Stop!" I yell. In attempt to make her stop talking. I don't even want her to complete that name.

"I'm just looking out for you." She sighs and turns her back at me. I know what you are doing. But just don't speak that liar's name. I've come to despise it.

"Meiko?" Don't sleep just yet... Weak I know. But I... Don't like loneliness. In fact, I get scared just thinking of being alone because all weird thoughts comes when you are alone, all those memories you try to forget, hunts you. But when you have someone with you, you scare everything away, So it's not weak or anything to think that you want someone to be with you.

"What now?" But Meiko is seriously angry.

I smile, "Am I annoying you?"

"Very." She sighs a heavy sigh.

"Don't sleep. Talk to me." She huffs and ignores me. So you want to play that way? Very well, "If you sleep..."

"If?" She sounds annoyed as fuck but I won't lose.

I quietly get off my bed so she doesn't notice. Slowly I walk towards her bed and with a smile I jump on her probably scaring the shit out of her. But she wanted it.

"What the hell! Luka!" She yells at me with wide eyes. Mission successful.

"Told you not to ignore me." I stick a tongue at her.

"Get off."

"Nope."

"Luka, get off."

"What if I don't want to?" I anger her even more finding joy in her frustrated face.

"You little..." She grits her teeth and then with a huff, she closes her eyes.

"Hey, wake up." I shake her. She ignores me. "Meiko?" I whisper into her ear. "Come on, Koko!" Her eyebrows twitches at the sound of her nickname. Got her! "Koko." I whisper into her ears. "Is my Koko really ignoring me?" Then I receive a powerful push that threw me on the ground. Hurts but I find it hilarious. I managed to anger her. I won!

"Don't you call me that again!" She yells at me with her veins visible.

"But Koko is very cute." I smile making her lose her mind.

"Stop! Don't use that nickname anymore." She holds her head from the headache I'm giving her but I think she is just exaggerating. "I hate the memories that comes with that nickname." She whispers to herself but I do hear what she says.

"Ko-" I play with her nerves. She points at me.

"Don't say it." She warns which makes me want to say it even more.

"Kok-" I say trying as hard as I can not to laugh.

"Don't you even dare to say it." This time she gives me this serious look. She is deadly serious.

"What? You hate cocktails that much?" I can't really say it when she gives me that look and what came out of my mouth instead was a stupid joke.

She sighs and throws the blanket on her body. "I will kill you later." She says, her voice too tired. I guess I will let her sleep. Even though its a waste.

I like Meiko, She is my best friend and the only one I can show my true self to. I swear no matter how small my troubles are, she is always there wasting her time on me. Even when we were little, I was always the one being saved. She was always there for me, even when I pushed her away, she always found a way to crack my heart's wall open. If its possible to kill yourself just to give someone one more day to live, I will - Without hesitation - do that to Meiko. I just don't know how to repay her. Honestly, just her being here with me so I can be myself is a huge debt I have to repay. But I can't think of anything I can do for her. She never needed my help. I feel useless. She was always able to handle whatever that is blocking her path. Even though I know she is fighting to her limits, I can't help. By the time I realize and try to help, She have already walked pass that problem. She is just like that. A very strong girl, I wish I can be like her.

"Good night." I threw the blanket on me and closed my eyes. I don't want to sleep but there is not much I can do alone.

"'Night" I hear Meiko say before I lose awareness of the things around me.

XxXxXxX

Miku's POV.

I open my eyes slowly and take a look at the clock beside my bed, 7 AM, Saturday. No school. I slowly stand up and started to stretch. I want to have a hot shower. Actually good idea! I will have a hot shower.

After preparing my clothes and my shower supplies, I enter the shower to open the water and find out... that there are no hot water. Damn, I really wanted a hot shower today.

"Want my help?" I turn around quickly, my heart racing as I knew that this sweet voice belongs to no one but Luka-san.

She won't get to me today. Last time she helped me and did that to me, but not now. And after what she did yesterday, I will definitely not give in. I huff and ignore her presence. But she only chuckles.

"Ignoring me now?" I can feel her walking toward me, just then I see two arms around my waist pulling me into an embrace, But I don't turn to look at her.

"Look at me." I quickly look at her. Why... I didn't want to. I don't know why but her voice posses this kind of power that forces me to do everything against my own will. "You want my help." She wasn't asking, that was more of a statement than a question.

She looks at me with that look, I want to say no, I want to talk back at her but once I lock my eyes with hers, I find myself lost, helpless, weak and so small, I can't say what I want to say, like my tongue is betraying every thought I have. "Yes, I need your help." Miku, you are very weak, damn you.

"Good girl." She gently place a kiss on my forehead. It was a soothing kiss, I feel like she is trying to take full control of me somehow. "Let's fix then now, OK?"

I nod.

We walk into the basement and I stared at Luka-san who started tightening some valves and doing some stuff I don't understand with the hot water heater. It sounded like it would take time, So I took the plastic chair that was behind me and sat on it as I kept looking around the dark place and then back at Luka-san's back. I am starting to get bored.

"How do you know how to fix it?" I ask, simply attempting to kill the time even though I have no intention of starting a conversation with the girl who almost raped me but there is not much to do in here.

"Someone I knew had a lot of problems with hot water." She answered my question without getting distracted by what she is doing.

And, conversation ended. Nice! nothing to do again. I kept looking around for stuff to pass time with until I spotted a book in the middle of the mess in a box with clearly unwanted stuff. So I walked towards the box and held the dusty small book in my hand, after wiping the dust from it, I managed to see the name of the book, "Dose of Sunshine."

Luka-san looks at me, "Hm?"

"Just a book." I say while showing her the book on my right hand.

"Oh, Where'd you find it?" She asks before going back on continuing her work.

"There is a small box, full of... dusty stuff." I answer her. I flip the book to see flowers of all kind drawn on the back of it. Curious, I open the first page, to see little small words written in the middle of the book, So I read them out loud,

 _"Believe in your dreams, and your goals._

 _Believe in all of them, even the ones they laughed at._

 _Most importantly... believe in yourself"_

Nice, I like this.

"Lies." But I hear Luka say the complete opposite of my thoughts.

"What?" Shocked, I try to find a reason for her words.

"Done." But she only wipes her hand and walks towards to me, snatching the book from my hand, she turn the page and read the next words,

 _"You can hide and pretend that nothing bad ever happened._

 _Run._

 _Away from yourself._

 _Away from your thoughts._

 _But._

 _One day you'll have to face yourself. And move on."_

She stayed silent, blankly staring at the words, though her mind looked somewhere else. What is she thinking about?

"Luka-san?" I call causing her to jump a little before she looked at me, her eyes were wide for a second but then it quickly went back to that evil smirk. Just now... I saw something I can't un-see. I've never seen Luka-san so frightened before in my life. She wasn't just surprised, she was scared. Scared of something.

She handed me back the book, "This book is shit." She said.

"I think its good." I said, then completely regretted saying it. Luka-san was glaring at me with that evil look.

"Say Miku..." I expected a yell or a crazy thing to be said but instead, she softly, gently spoke. "What do you think about the people who run away from themselves?"

"I... Don't exactly get what you mean." I nervously laughed, not wanting to get yelled at. But then again, she surprised me with doing something unexpected. She cupped my cheek with her left hand and started caressing it gently, that I cant say that I don't like it.

"Do you hate me Miku?" Why do I sense pain coming from her voice? And more like, what's wrong with that question? I don't like her obviously, with a very valid reason but... That doesn't mean... I hate her, right?

"I... Don't hate you." looking down at my feet with heat rushing to my face I managed to say that.

"Then," Never stopping the caressing, she continued, "Do you like me?"

Why... Is she asking such questions. I feel suffocated. I can feel my heart beats in my throat, and I know that my face can only be described as a tomato. I completely don't know what to say. She keeps looking at me, waiting for her answer, I have to answer or she may get angry. But I don't know what to say...

"Figured as much." She sighed. I looked at her, shocked. She just assumed that on her own? Wait, she won't force me to answer? Why is she acting so weird... Like a total different person. "You like that book?"

I nodded.

She dropped her hand from my face and went toward the stair that led out of the basement, but she stopped before taking her first step up. Looking at the ground she said, "Read me a line that I may like then."

B-but I don't know the content of the book, Shit, Shit. I have to find something quick, I don't want to make her angry. Come on. I kept flipping pages until my eyes fell on that certain line, I decided, It most be the one.

 _"What people say about a person shouldn't effect how you feel about them._

 _Make your own judgment based on the experiences you had with them."_

After I finished, with a sigh of nervousness, I looked at Luka-san hoping it would actually suit her liking.

"Can I ask..." She looked at me with a confused look. an expression I've never seen on her before, "Why did you choose that?"

D-did she not like it? But I chose it because... "No.1 worst girl, a left-sider, scary and evil. That was what I heard about you from the students." I tried to look for the right words to complete what I said. Completely lost, I just... the words keep coming on their own, Words that I actually mean, not Luka-san forcing me to say, "Pervert, Forceful and crazy." I walked a step toward her, trying to ease the look she has on her face, confusion it was. "That was my first impression of you." Another step forward, "Gentle, fake and mostly, painfully lost." I was now standing in front of her, "Is what I think of you today." I gulped and dared myself to touch her cheek and caressed it just like she did to me, she was confused indeed but more shocked. "Mysterious..." Her wide eyes went back to normal but her cheeks... were red? "I may be stupid, a nerd, that likes solving mysteries and puzzles on her free time." I let my hand slowly fall from her cheeks to her hand, and with my hand, I linked my fingers hers. I have no idea what I'm doing but... this... It feels so right. "Will you let me solve this beautiful mystery? Let me solve you?" I looked up at her, my eyes wet full of nervousness. I may have just made a big mistake or did the most brave thing I've ever done in my life.

As her blush increased, she pulled her hand away from grip and patted my head, "You really have forgotten Miku." She said simple words that sounded like a complete new mystery to me. After that, she started walking up the stairs, "If only you remembered, there will be no mystery to solve." Saying another confusing words she vanished behind the door. I looked down at the book on my hand and sighed, I don't understand, I don't understand anything at all. What is it that I forgot? What is it that hurts her? Why am I so worked up about this? And... Why was my heart racing so badly when I touched her? I. Don't. Understand... Myself.

XxXxXxX

 ** _So So So So sorry about this late chapter. Writer block hits so hard! No idea when the next chapter will be xD But Ill try to upload it faster than this one hopefully._**

 ** _Until Next Chapter :D_**


End file.
